


The White Rabbit

by Cdupon95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdupon95/pseuds/Cdupon95
Summary: Summary: Juniper Potts never knew how she got her rabbit necklace but always thought it came from someone important. What happens when someone breaks the teacup of her so-called perfect life.Pairing: Jefferson/Hatter x OFC
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Juniper woke up to the sound of her radio alerting her that it was time to wake up and start the day. Looking around she took in her surroundings she smiled proud of the life she leads, yeah it wasn’t glorious or anything but she was happy with it. Making her way towards her closet she started to strip off her pajamas and pulled out a soft blue dress and a cream-colored cardigan. Nodding Juniper walked towards her bathroom and changed before doing some light make-up and brushed her hair so it rested against her back walking back out to her room she grabbed her rabbit charmed necklace and placed it on her neck, she didn’t remember when she had gotten it but it never seemed to not be on her person.  
Making her way out of her house locking the door she looked around seeing the sleepy town of Storybrooke slowly coming to life. Smiling she made her way towards Granny’s for a quick breakfast before heading towards the school for a day of work. Making her way into the diner she greeted those that were already eating, sitting down at the counter Juniper sat and waited for someone to come by.  
“Good morning June.” Ruby greeted breaking Juniper’s train of thought.   
“Morning Ruby.”  
“The usual?”  
“Yes please, and a cup of lavender tea today,” she replied watching her friend nod as she jotted down the order before handing it off towards the cook. Hearing the bell June turned to see who had walked in, seeing it was Emma and Henry she gave a small wave to the two before turning back towards the counter letting her hand fall towards her necklace she sighed wishing she knew who had given it to her.   
“What’s eating you Juniper?” Gran had asked as she passed the girl who been rubbing the charm that sat on her chest.  
Shaking her head “I don’t know anymore Granny. I’m just trying to remember who had given me this something tells me it had to be important.” she confessed. Granny nodded her head going over towards the window to grab it.  
“Listen June, maybe it came from your parents I wouldn’t worry about it forever. Here are your eggs, sausage, and tea just like normal,” she said placing the plate and teacup in front of her.   
Thanking granny for the food and advice Juniper tucked into her food. Once she had finished she left the money she needed to and grabbed her bag and headed out to work.   
Making her way into her classroom she smiled getting ready for the day. Hearing a knock on her day she looked up and saw Mary-Margaret “Good morning and happy Friday!” she greeted. Juniper smiled “Good morning Mary-Margaret and yes happy Friday!” June moved around her desk and pulled out the day's plans “So how is everything at home?” she asked while she moved around pulling things out of her bag and bins that were around the room.   
“Everything’s great David is with Emma in the station.”  
“That’s good! I'm happy you two are finally together.”   
“Thank you, don’t worry it’ll happen to you one day.”  
Juniper shrugged not sure she really believed her friend “Maybe, who knows maybe, I’m destined to be a cat lady that works till I'm old and gray.” she laughed making fun of herself   
“Juniper, stop it you’ll find someone! Everyone has someone to call their own.”  
“Okay, okay! Don’t you have a classroom to be setting up?” she fired back raising an eyebrow smirking. “We can talk about my love life the nonexistence of it later, but we have kids to teach and we’re reading Alice in Wonderland today.” She pressed walking towards Mary-Margaret shooing her out of the room.  
“Fine, but this isn’t over!” she laughed walking away from the room.   
Hearing the bell June straightened her posture waiting for her students to come rushing in once everyone was settled she smiled clapping her hands together “Good morning everyone!”  
“Good morning Ms. Potts!” chorused throughout the room. Moving around the room she started handing out worksheets.  
“Okay, now today we will be heading into a new book and if you look at the sheets I’ve just handed to you, you might have a guess as to what it is.” she prompted smiling seeing the excitement move throughout the room. “Can anyone tell us what we are reading?” she asked seeing a bunch of hands reach for the sky “Uh… Grace why do you give us the answer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Walking through the square she knew it wouldn’t take much to get what she needed flirt a little here and there and get into the palace in a blink. Walking towards the crowd she pickpocketed those she passed nothing wrong with having a little extra money with her.   
Getting closer towards the palace she pinched her cheeks making her appear flushed as if she were just running a long time, quickening her pace she saw her target “Please you have to hurry there’s a man climbing the walls of the palace!” she cried pointing from the direction she had come from. The two guards had looked from Juniper to each other before taking off, watching as they left she smirked as she made her way into palace looking around every corner she never moved until she had the perfect openings. Making her way towards the royal vault Juniper smiled proud of herself or maybe more proud that the king was stupid enough to leave the vault unguarded.  
Slipping into the vault her smile grew bigger than it already was looking around she took in the jewels and gold that was shimmering around her “Congratulations Juniper you just hit the jackpot.” she praised herself before she started throwing pieces of gold into her pouch. Making her way through the room she picked things left and right but what had caught her attention with a ring with a gold band and a sapphire stone right in the middle of it reaching for it she slipped it on to her fingers, but while she was distracted she hadn’t heard the door open and close again.   
“That’s a beautiful ring on you.” a voice startled her making her jump and turn around almost falling into the wealth behind her but was saved by the persons arms that were now wrapped around her middle.   
“Get off of me!” she barked smacking his arms until they let her go, straightening her skirts out “Who are you? How and when did you even get in here?!” she questioned looking back towards the door hoping no one would have heard the commotion.  
He snickered at how flushed the lady was “I have my ways of getting in and out of places, and when you were oh so distracted”  
“I wasn’t distracted!”  
“As I was saying distracted by the beautiful ring on your hand” he said pulling said ring off her hand holding it up to the light.  
She jumped reaching for it “Hey give that back I saw it first!” she complained huffing just missing his hand by mere inches.   
“Well now it’s mine… I actually quite like it I’ll keep it.” he boasted smirking down at her.  
The two stopped once they heard noise coming from behind the door “Oh lord, now look what you did.” she blamed him, grabbing what her hands could before she tied off pouch and quickly made to hide.   
Looking at the door he didn’t see her scurry off “What do you mean what I did?” he asked turning seeing her gone from her spot “Why you little…” he trailed off hearing the door open coming fact to face with one of the king’s guard “I can explain.” he started slowly backing up hitting some of the treasure looking down he picked up a dish looking from the dish to the guard that was slowly advancing towards him he quickly threw dish hitting the guard before making his way out of the vault he calmly blended into the wall.  
Once he had made it out he caught a glimpse of the lady from the vault giving some of the gold to a family that obviously hadn’t eaten in a while. “I’ll see you soon little rabbit.”


	3. Chapter 3

* * *  
_She was running through the woods skirts flying about looking over her shoulder she smiled not seeing anyone near, but she felt that someone was close. Hiding behind a tree she felt her heart pounding trying to calm herself down she took deep breaths. “Did you think I’d lose you that easily little rabbit?” a voice called out turning to her left she came eye to eye with a man dressed in fine clothes and a top hat.  
“Jefferson, if I didn’t want you to catch me I would have kept going till I knew you wouldn’t catch me.” she said walking towards him she smiled wrapping her arms around him.  
He nodded smiling back towards her before bending down letting his lips mesh with hers. He pulled away with a sigh “I have to go, but I’ll be back before you can even realize I’m gone.” he said kissing her forehead.  
She nodded “Just come back to us.” she said placing a hand on her stomach.  
“Us?” he asked.  
She nodded “Yes us Jefferson.” she confirmed putting his hand on small bump. _  
* * *  
Waking up in a sweat Juniper looked around the room seeing everything was in order, then she looked down lifting her shirt up seeing just her flat stomach she sighed relieved that there wasn’t any sort of bump anywhere. Hearing a constant pinging alerted June of the time and looking towards her clock she noticed is was almost seven. Rushing around the room she made herself presentable before rushing out of the house.  
Juniper made her way through the town swiftly making her way between people on the sidewalk. She was late, she hadn’t meant to sleep in but the dream she was stuck in was really stuck with her. Not realizing there was someone in her way she walked right into them dropping her books and papers “Oh jeeze, I’m sorry!” she started to apologize bending down to pick up her things.  
“Oh it’s fine,” a deeper voice responded “here let me help.” the man bent down and June stopped looking up to see the person she had bumped into. Taking in his appearance she felt her mouth drop the man from the dream she thought to herself shaking her head before nodding it in thanks for his help “Here you go.”  
“Thank you.” she whispered before getting up and walking off.  
“No problem, little rabbit.”  
She stopped and looked back at the man “What did you just say?”  
“No problem.” he replied before walking off fixing his scarf.  
Once she had made it to the school seeing she had some time on her hands before class would start she had hustled to Mary Margaret's room “Mary-Margaret I need to talk to you!” she said feeling her heart in her stomach.  
“Hey, where were you this morning I checked by Granny’s she said you didn’t come in for your usual.” She said being concerned for her friend that looked as if she had almost seen a ghost. “Is everything okay?” she asked her brows squishing together.  
Juniper shook her head “I overslept, which I never do, but this dream I had.” she whispered trailing off almost falling back into it.  
“What about this dream has you so shook up you slept in and were almost late?” she asked again but the bell rang signalling the start of the day “It can wait we’ll go to Granny’s after work and talk about this.” Juniper nodded accepting what Mary-Margaret was saying.  
* * *  
The two brunettes walked out of the school finally done for the day “Okay, to Grannys so what happened in this dream.” Mary-Margaret asked as they walked the short distance from the school to the diner.  
“I was running in the woods, and then I stopped, hiding behind a tree like I was in some big game of hide and seek.” Juniper started to rattle of what had happened walking into the diner and sitting in a booth.  
“Maybe it was a memory from when you were little?” Mary had asked shrugging before Ruby had come over for their drink order.  
“What can i get you ladies?” she asked smiling at the two.  
“Camomile tea please.”  
“The same please.” nodding Ruby walked away to grab two tea bags and hot water seeing that the cups were already on the table.  
Coming back to the table Ruby place everything down “Where were you this morning June we missed you.” Ruby asked concerned.  
“I overslept, which is odd I know.” she commented placing her tea bag into the cup before adding the water. “But I’m here now and would love a cheeseburger hold the onions.” she ordered, before letting her get Mary-Margaret’s order.  
Once she had left Juniper looked towards her friend “I highly doubt it because I kissed a man in the dream Mary-Margaret.” she said stirring her tea.  
“What, you kissed someone? Who?” she asked interested in who the dream guy could be.  
June giggled a bit “Not me really but dream me did.” she looked around the room before back to the table “His name was Jefferson.” she confessed not looking up from the chipped cup that had her attention.  
“Like the Jefferson that lives in the mansion by himself?” Mary-Margaret asked tilting her head.  
“I have no idea I literally only keep my social circle to the people I see and talk to in town,” she said looking at Mary-Margaret “but what had me spooked was that Im pretty sure I bumped into dream guy this morning while I was rushing to work.” she gushed sipping her tea hoping in would calm her down.  
Mary-Margaret shrugged “Maybe it’s just a coincidence? Do you even know the name of the man who bumped you?” she asked reaching for June’s hand that was resting on the table. Seeing their food arrive she thanked Ruby before letting go of June’s hand.  
Juniper shook her head “No, but he called me the same thing Jefferson did in the dream. Little Rabbit, and that’s not all Mary-Margaret in the dream I was pregnant.”__


	4. Chapter 4

“You were pregnant?” She asked June  
Looking around to see if anyone had heard Mary-Margaret “In the dream yes, but not now not ever!” she hissed annoyed at the question. “Listen Mary-Margaret, I’m gonna head home, all of this is just messing with me right now and I just want to go to bed.” she excused herself get her things together making her way out the diner she kept her head down and rushed down the street to her house.   
* * *  
Mary-Margaret sat there going over everything that Juniper had just told her. As if a light bulb had gone off in her head she placed money on the table and rushed out going back to her apparent in hopes of Emma being home. Seeing a light on as she approached the building she sighed, running into the building and up to her apartment.   
“Emma?” she called out taking her jacket off handing it on the hook by the door. Going towards the fridge she pulled out a bottle of water.   
“Hey, what’s up?” the blonde asked coming down the stairs looking ready to fall asleep on her feet.  
Seeing her friend looking tired “Im sorry Emma I shouldn’t have called you down here, you look like you're dead on your feet,” she apologized placing her bottle on the island “I just had a question about Henry’s book.”  
“Oh, no it’s fine just been a long day. What about it?”   
“Do you have it, I have a hunch about something.”  
“I thought we weren’t feeding into this, but no I don’t.”  
Mary-Margaret nodded “I know I just wanted to see something, I’ll ask about it tomorrow.”  
* * *  
Mary-Margaret walked through the tables in the classroom talking about Lewis and Clark, looking towards the clock she saw there was only five minutes left “Okay, everyone let’s stop here put your homework from over the weekend in the center of your desks and you can have the last two minutes to yourselves,” she announced walking towards her desk putting her book down “and we will continue this adventure tomorrow!” she smiled hearing little groans throughout the room.   
“Henry can you come here a second?” she asked sitting at her desk now.  
“Everything okay Ms. Blanchard?” he questioned hoping he hadnt done anything wrong.  
“Yeah, everything’s fine,” she shook her head “Do you have the book with you?”   
Henry nodded going back to his desk grabbing his bag coming back over he pulled the book out and gave it to Mary-Margaret “Why do you need the book?” he asked scrunching his face up confused.  
“Well I think I know more about a certain character.”  
“Who is it?”  
Looking around she leaned closer to Henry “The Mad Hatter and his wife.” she confined in Henry opening the book going towards where Jeffersons story begins. As she had gotten to the start of his story she smiled a little proud of herself “Look here, who does this look like?” she posed the question pointing towards a picture that somewhat resembled a certain brunette.   
Henry turned his head bringing his lips to a side, really studying it he had realized who it looked like “Ms. Potts?” he answered not sure of his answer the picture showed a brunette draped in a red hooded cape so it might have been red riding hood but her story was earlier in the book. “She’s the Mad Hatter’s wife?”   
Mary-Margaret shrugged her shoulders “I think so, say Henry why don’t I take the book for the night and see if I can do some more digging. Maybe we’ll have a lead to this curse in town.” she asked hoping he would let her take it.  
Walking up to her friends house she was nervous not knowing if this was a good idea or not but it was worth the shot. “June? It’s me open up!” she called out hoping her friend would let her in. Hearing a sound of feet coming closer to the door she straightened herself out starting to rethink it.   
Opening the door June peeked out holding a cup of tea “Mary-Margaret what are you doing here it’s nine-thirty?” she asked knowing full well her friend would be getting ready to unwind from the day “Is everything okay?” she questioned again stepping to the side letting her friend walk in.  
Mary-Margaret shook her head walking in “Nothing’s wrong I just wanted to check in on you. You left in a rush last night.” she responded opening her bag up she pulled the book out “I do have something to show you though.” she followed up bringing the book into view.  
June quirked an eyebrow “That’s a fairly big book, Mary-Margaret why are you showing me this?” she asked confused.  
“Well you know how Henry Mills has that theory?”  
She shook her head “No?”  
“The one where we’re all fairytales?” receiving another shake of the head she sighed “Well he’s pretty sure that we’re all characters from these fairytales and that the towns cursed.”  
Juniper raised her brows at the information taking a sip of her tea “Wow uh, so who does he think everyone is?”  
Mary-Margaret tilted her head to the side and let out a small laugh “Well he’s pretty sure his mom, Emma, is the savior to us, Regina is the Evil Witch-”  
“That wouldn’t surprise me” she jabbed looking up from her tea cup smirking.  
“Eh same here, which isn’t good for me, he thinks I’m Snow White.” she revealed brush the spine of the book.  
“Oh wow well then your majesty, who am I?” she asked nervous about the answer.  
She took a deep breath “Well I have a hunch and that’s why I have the book, and Henry thinks Im right but it’s all a hunch and if this curse is real,” she prefaced “Let’s sit down it may be shocking I don’t know but let’s just take that precaution.” she lead herself and Juniper over to the couch placing the book between them. “Okay, so I think you just might be the wife of the Mad Hatter.”


	5. Chapter 5

Juniper sat there confused and sceptic “What?” she asked after about sitting on the thought for five minutes “Me, a character from a fairytale? Mary-Margaret you're crazy that cant be true!” she insisted placing her cup on the coffee table.  
Mary-Margaret shook her head “Look through this,” she prompted opening the book to the marked page with her story, “Tell me this doesn’t look like you.” she insisted pointing towards the picture of Juniper. “Her name is also Juniper.”  
Juniper looked down at the picture shaking her head seeing some similarity. “It’s probably a coincidence Mary-Margaret, it could be anybody.” doubting her friend she pushed the book away from herself and stood grabbing the cup and started to make her way towards her kitchen.  
“Then how do you explain your dream?” June stopped in her tracks and looked over her shoulder “Listen just take some time with it, who knows maybe something will come up.” Mary-Margaret compromised getting up from her spot on the couch and walked over to June giving her a quick hug before walking out of the house.  
Juniper put the cup in the sink shaking her head “No you’re not reading that.” she told herself walking back out to the living room shaking her head still have an internal battle about the book. Making her way up the stairs to her bedroom she stopped halfway up the stairs and turned around going back to the living room grabbing the book and took it upstairs to her room.  
Walking out of her bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth she glared at the book like it had personally wounded her “It’s a book what trouble could come from reading a book.” she said going back to the bathroom spitting the toothpaste out and walked to her bed pulling the blanket back and plopped down looking over the cover opening it up she started reading it.  
* * *  
_Juniper stood in a white dress with flowers in her hair this was a moment she had been waiting for, a wedding in the woods how cliche of them, but it was them. Their friends were there Snow, the dwarves, Charming was standing at the front. The dress was simple lace and satin mixed together with flower details and a train that dragged just a little bit behind her. Walking down the aisle she had to continuously remind herself to walk slow even though everything in her was telling her to run.  
Standing in front of Jefferson she couldn’t help but let out the biggest smile she could muster. “You look beautiful, like a white rabbit.” he complimented his bride let his cat like grin stretch across his lips.  
“Always the rabbits with you.” she whispered “You look quite dashing my love.” she gushed back feeling heat rise to her cheeks. Passing through the ceremony they finally got to the end when Charming had looked between the two “Do you Jefferson take Juniper?”  
“I do.”  
“Do you Juniper take Jefferson?”  
“You don’t have to ask me twice I do!”  
Before the words could leave Charmings mouth Juniper launched herself at Jefferson smashing her lips into his. _  
* * *  
Juniper found herself turning the page more engrossed in the story of the two. What had caught her attention was what the Hatter had given her as a wedding gift.  
* * *  
_“A wedding gift for my beautiful wife.” Jefferson had smiled pulling out a chain that was gold in color. “When we first met she took off before I could get a name, she was quick like a rabbit.” he started the story of their first meeting. “I at first had called her little rabbit but as time went on it was just rabbit, but today in that dress she looked beautiful like a white rabbit.”_  
Juniper blushed “Oh Jefferson.” she sighed.  
He smiled “For you my white rabbit.” he whispered showing her the white rabbit charm before he instructed her to turn around, complying June turned picking her hair up, Jefferson clasped the necklace on her kissing the clasp “I love you, Juniper.” _  
* * *  
Looking from the book to her necklace she felt a tear running down her face. At this point she was confused she pushed the book off her bed and slowly lied down and played with the white rabbit that hung from her neck. Little did she also know the pain the man who was staring at her through the telescope was feeling know his love didnt know him and didn’t know what to believe.___


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up the next morning June scratched her head yawning “June what are we getting in to?” she asked herself. She got up and grabbed the book off the floor and made her down to her kitchen for some breakfast. Setting the book down Juniper went to open the window over her sink in the kitchen due to the room feeling stuffy.  
Putting a pot on the stove to get her tea ready she turned and opened the book that was sitting on the table deciding to read other stories than just what she was told was hers. Seeing the painted pictures on the different pages she could understand why Henry had thought the town was cursed. Hearing the whistle of the kettle Juniper turned her attention to the stove bringing the kettle off the heat she prepped the cup for a cozy morning knowing she would be calling out sick.  
Feeling a gust of wind come through the window Juniper felt a shiver roll through her back. Walking over towards the window to close it not noticing the pages of the book turn due to the wind. Making her way back to the table with mug in hand she looked down seeing that it was now the story of how the Mad Hatter came to be so mad. Taking a sip from her cup she shook her head “Poor man losing his daughter like that.” Putting her mug down she felt a pain start to throb in the back of her head “What the hell.” She groaned before getting up to grab the Advil bottle.

Images flashed before her eyes Jefferson’s face, a little girl running around, a man that resembled Mr. Gold, the images the last being a bloody baby blanket kept going Juniper felt herself fall against the counter before falling to the ground taking down a coffee cup with her.

* * *  
Jefferson hearing something crashing rushed and looked through his one telescope that looked toward Junipers home, through the curtains he saw a mop of hair laying on the ground. Panic rushed through his body, running through the house he opened the door and slammed it in his rush.  
Banging on the door that lead to Juniper’s kitchen “Hey everything okay in there?” he called out, not getting a response he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it letting out a sigh at the fact it was unlocked. Walking into the kitchen he took in the sight before him Juniper laid out on the black and white tile, a white cup smashed next to her. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked walked closer to her body.  
Kneeling next to her he pulled her up “Hey ma’am, are you okay?” he asked again concern growing more by the second. “June you have to wake up come on.” He pleaded. June started to move her head around feeling arms around her she slowly opened her eyes.  
Seeing that the arms belonged to a man she didn’t know she backed away “What are you doing in here? How did you get here?!” she fired looking around her kitchen for something to use as a solid weapon if need be. Shaking her head everything started leveling out.  
“I’m not here to hurt you I just heard something crash and thought I’d check.” He reassured her holding his hands up in defense.  
She nodded closing her eyes “Thank you, I have no idea what happened.”  
“No problem,” He assured her putting his hand out attempting to get her to stand “here take my arm, and slowly make your way up.”  
Grabbing his arm, she took his caution slowly getting up “That’s never happened to me before, I was just reading and had this pain rush through my head and next thing I know I’m here.” She explained.  
He led her back to her kitchen table taking note of the book sitting open to his story. “Maybe it’s just because you got up to quick?” he asked letting her go as she gripped the chair and took a seat. In that moment Jefferson just wanted to take her into his arms and hold her but, but he couldn’t it’d be too much on her.  
“Maybe, I don’t know. Probably just too much on my mind.”  
“Like what? If you don’t mind me asking.” He asked placing his hands on the chair that sat opposite of her. “I’m Jefferson, by the way I think we ran into each other the other day.”  
June nodded “Juniper, my friends call me June. I remember you.” Pointing towards the chair “Feel free to sit.” Running her hand through her hair she remembered the book. “This is what’s been on my mind and this,” she pointed to her necklace “I’ve had it forever and have no idea where it came from.” She explained caressing the rabbit that rested just above her chest.  
Jefferson looked over the book “The mad hatter, the white rabbit, snow white... these are fairytales.” He said giving June a confused look.  
“I know what you’re thinking how could this be causing whatever happen to happen.” She confessed looking at him confused. “My friend has this theory, well it’s really her son’s theory.” Jefferson nodded letting her continue “He thinks that we’re all of these fairytale characters stuck in this place not knowing who we truly are. And if it’s true and it’s a stretch I’m supposedly the Mad Hatter’s wife.” She chuckled “Funny isn’t it?”  
He shook his head wanting to disagree and tell her it was true but how could he ruin a life “Yeah, funny.”


	7. Chapter 7

Jefferson ended up staying a little longer that day talking with June, somehow falling even more in love with her than he already was. June felt a pull towards the man though she wouldn’t admit it out loud just yet, she just met the man and didn’t want to scare him off just yet. “Well, I probably should be off don’t want to be a bother anymore.” Jefferson said making to stand.  
“You are not a bother, far from it actually a pleasant presence really.” She smiled towards the lanky man in front of her. It was then she took him in tall well dressed as if the clothes were made for him, his face was something she could have seen on a statue, what had really peaked her interest was the scarf that was draped around his neck not once during his time in the house had he taken the accessory off. “But I do have to get something done around the house, especially since I didn’t go into work today.” She explained walking him to the door he had come in through.  
Jefferson nodded tightening his scarf nervous she would see something, she always had an eye for things that were off when they were back in the enchanted forest. “Nice to know, well hopefully the next time its not because you’ve collapsed or because we’ve bumped into each other.” He added opening the door “Thank you for the tea June.” he said goodbye stepping out into the early evening.  
“Goodbye, Jefferson.” she waved him off smiling as he walked down her driveway. Once he had disappeared June closed the door and went about her evening cleaning the cups of tea from the kitchen table.   
Jefferson though was a man on a mission after seeing her, turning on to the main street he made his way to the one woman who could give him answers.


End file.
